El peligro de la noche
by Jurika-chan
Summary: Shishido tiene una pelea con su padre y se va de la casa en muy mal estado un poco de ShishidoxOotori


***No se porque escribí este fic fue un momento de ocio Mimi dormía y yo estaba aburrida, disculpen si hice sufrir a Shishido, eso le pasa por ser tan altanero.**

***Shishido te amoooooooooo!!!!!!!!!! No me odies :3**

**El peligro de la noche**

Era una noche oscura, caminaba sin rumbo alguno, acaba de discutir con mi padre, sentía frío pero la rabia calentaba mi cabeza, tantas ganas sentía de volver y de golpearlo, no sabia a donde ir, mis amigos eran los que menos debían enterarse de mis problemas, mi orgullo no me permitía que fuera donde alguno de ellos. ¿La casa de Jiroh? si claro que irónico siempre que discutía con mi padre terminaba hiendo para allá, era mas mi casa que la de Jiroh, el siempre estaba en casa de Atobe.

Estaba sangrando y las heridas ardían, sentía fuego inundar mi rostro, sentía ese palpitar poco a poco y el como el dolor se intensificaba al pensar en el, ese hombre que supuestamente era mi padre, era el ser mas odiado por mi incluso antes de Atobe y eso que Atobe resulta ser bastante despreciable. Seguía caminando eran las 12 de la noche, caminaba sin rumbo, tampoco me sentía ubicado, nunca había pasado por aquel lugar, o eso pensaba, las calles estaba oscuras mas de lo normal, no sentí miedo, como tener miedo de un lugar al que primera vez que iba.

"_Si Choutarou estuviera aquí, estaría mas que asustado y rezando para que nada malo pasara"_ Comenzar a pensar en Choutarou me hacia pensar que tal vez si iba para su casa me sentiría mejor, busque mi teléfono en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, no lo había llevado, después de aquella discusión Salí disparado de mi casa, no quería cometer un homicidio por eso no pensé las cosas y huí… huir no, solo salí a pensar.

Camine por largo tiempo para encontrarme con una calle muy conocida, si dos cuadras mas vivía Choutarou solo tenia que caminar, un poco mas y llegaría, los pies comenzaban a doler de tanto caminar y las heridas en mi rostro no hacían mas que recordarme ese dolor, y la rabia que llevaba por dentro. Arrastraba mis pies, levantarlos ya resultaba difícil, Justo cuando comencé a caminar mas rápido para llegar a la casa de Choutarou me tope con tres hombres, nada del otro mundo, solo un poco gordos, vestidos de negro y al parecer el jefe llevaba una cicatriz en el rostro, pase de largo, no tenia ganas de mirarlos, entonces uno de ellos me hablo.

Dame todo lo que tienes – Me dijo con una voz muy altanera, no le preste atención y seguí caminando, otro de los hombres me tomo por el brazo, intente hacer fuerza pero ya no podía, los golpes en el abdomen me impedían realizar esfuerzo alguno.

¿Te parece que tengo algo? – Me limite a preguntar, no tenia fuerzas para pelear con ellos tres así que, solo los escuche, comenzaron a decir un montón de incoherencias, me comenzaron a revisar, también había dejado la cartera milagro, la primera vez que intentan robarme y no llevo nada importante.

¿De donde vienes? – Me pregunto el hombre nuevamente, ¿esperaba una respuesta? Era obvio vengo de la calle, es mas puedo jurar que aun sigo en la calle.

¿De donde crees? – Le pregunte, sus preguntas eran ilógicas y no tenia ganas de responderle a un idiota, pobre, y para mas sucio tipo.

¿Te crees payaso? – Me pregunto nuevamente el hombre, si definitivamente necesitaba alguna clase para aprender a expresarse o a hablar completamente.

¿No crees que si me creyera un payaso estaría en un circo? - Le pregunte nuevamente si el quería hacer preguntas estupidas yo le respondería con mas preguntas estupidas. Al parecer se molesto y le dio una señal a los otros dos para que me soltaran, como pude me di media vuelta e intente caminar nuevamente pero apenas di un paso sentí aquel golpe en toda la espalda, caí al suelo, nuevamente mi abdomen estaba siendo pateado, ahora no era uno, eran tres los que me golpeaban, comencé a sangrar nuevamente votaba sangre por lo boca, el dolor era mas fuerte, mas grande, los tipos se cansaron pero antes volvió a golpear mi cabeza con el mismo objeto que el anterior.

Treinta minutos pase en el suelo mientras el dolor cesaba, o eso intentaba, a mi parecer cada vez era mas fuerte, comencé a sentirme mareado y sentí como mi cabeza daba vueltas, cuando me puse en pie pude tocarme la cabeza y sentir como caía la sangre a montones, tome aire y camine lo mas rápido posible para llegar a la residencia de Choutarou. No se como llegue pero conseguí aquel edificio, mire para tocar el intercomunicador del PH como pude… _"es la una de la mañana Ryou ¿que esperas?"_ Me dije, no era posible que estuvieran despiertos, pero escuche su voz.

Shishido-san ¿eres tú? – Me pregunto, ¿porque siempre tan preocupado?

Si… ¿podrías bajar a ayudarme? – No lo deseaba pero necesitaba ayuda. Y en ese momento era el quien me la podía brindar.

Voy bajando – Dijo mientras pude oír como sonaba la puerta de la casa. Cuando llego a la entrada se quedo pasmado, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y me ayudo a subir a su casa. - ¿Qué te paso Shishido-san? Tu mama me llamo y me dijo que te habías peleado con tu papa. – Choutarou seguía hablando pero por un momento deje de escucharlo, entramos a su baño allí me quito la camisa para ver los golpes que tenia en el cuerpo y limpiar la sangre que se secaba en mi cabello… _chotto… mi cabello_… como pude me quite la ropa y entre en la ducha, comencé a bañarme.

Shishido-san no deberías… - No pudo terminar de hablar porque era tarde ya había echado el shampoo en mi cabeza.

No te preocupes después me curaras – Le dije, regalándole una sonrisa, con dolor pero sonrisa al fin ¿no? Al terminar fuimos a su habitación, y me dio una de sus pijamas. – ¿De verdad quieres que me ponga eso? – Le pregunte, tenia un oso en todo el medio de la camisa, - Porque no me prestas un short y ya – Le dije para no tener que ponerme eso.

Se te caerán – Me respondió como burlándose de mi ¿Quién se creía? Solo se salvaba porque no le podía pegar… igual no lo haría Choutarou siempre estaba allí para mi… así que ¿como podía agradecerle tan mal? Me puse la pijama que me había dado y sonrío. – Te ves como el oso Shishido-san.

Si claro - me senté en su cama esperando que terminara de curarme todas las heridas, luego se fue busco algo de tomar y me lo dio. – Choutarou gracias – Le dije como pude le di un beso… mas que por agradecimiento era porque me provocaba, y no tenia que dejar pasar la oportunidad, aunque para el en esos momentos era un oso por la pijama que llevaba puesta.

**Vuelvo a decir te amoooooooooooooooooooooooo**


End file.
